Simply Human
by Regarde
Summary: 'You,' he laughed a laugh without mirth, 'you actually think that holding me and comforting me at night would ease away all of my pains and would make me the carefree and naive smiling person you are? ' Ciel x OC No flames please! R


Hey everyone! This fanfic is mainly a Ciel x OC. It's an idea that's been in my head for a while and it more or less follows the storyline of Kuroshitsuji. No flames please, just helpful critics!

Enjoy! R&R

* * *

Ciel and Viola were twins born on the winter day of December 21st. Their birth was a joy to everyone in the household, to their parents Vincent and Rachel, to their head-servant and aunt Tanaka and Madam Red. Of course, the two grew up with much love and care.

_**A/N Actually, they're not twins, simply adoptive siblings who look alike and Viola had no date of birth. Of course, if you want to imagine them as twins, go ahead. Otherwise, think of them as childhood friends living in the same house.**_

Both were out playing in the Phantomhive's mansion's garden, rolling in the snow and pitching snowballs at eachother. Viola slowly approached Ciel whom carefully watched her.

She gently put her gloved hands on his cheeks looking into his dark blue eyes and whispered ''Happy birthday Ciel.'' He took off his glove and cupped her cheek, he too looking into her sapphire eyes and wished her the same.

The snow around them seemed to quietly celebrate their coming to the world. 10-year-olds they were now. Viola shivered a bit and seeing this, Ciel let go and asked if she wanted to go in. She eagerly nodded and they both ran inside, hand-in-hand.

Inside, they stripped off their winter clothing and ran towards the living room where awaited their parents. Ciel and his younger sister roughly opened the doors, a smile plastered on their face. What awaited them though was horrid.

The room was in flames and full of smoke. Ciel put his elbow to his mouth to avoid breathing it in and coughed a bit. He squinted his eyes while holding his sister close. There were two distinguishable figures and at first, he thought they were his parents.

He called out to them but no answer came. Viola started trembling. Ciel turned around to see what was wrong. ''There's ...'' she weakly lifted her index finger at the standing form, ''There's a person with wings,'' she murmured.

Shocked, Ciel glanced back and indeed, there was one. A woman with wings, an angel no less. Yet, there was blood eerily dripping from her slender fingers and fire was licking her petite form.

She brought her bloodied hand to her mouth and licked the red liquid all the while smiling at them both. Taking her time, she went to the other person, taking its turned head and tilting it for it to face the siblings.

A loud gasp was heard. Viola was no longer lightly trembling but shaking uncontrollably, tightly holding her brother's shirt. Sobs were no more, but agonizing screams quickly replaced them.

And Ciel, Ciel wanted nothing more than to empty his stomach's content, but he couldn't lose face now and scare her even more.

There in the angel's delicate hands lay their parents faces, their merged faces with Vincent's body supporting it all. The merging was made evident by the grotesquely sewn thread and the part where the visage had been cut. The lively glow in their parent's eye was replaced by the glossy reflection of the dead.

Before either of them could move, the angel gracefully knocked them out. **_A/N How an angel would gracefully knock someone out is left to your imagination._** The last thing Ciel saw were his sister's eyes, her lovely eyes similar to his. And then, he drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Ciel's consciousness was slowly coming back to him. The first thing he realized was that he couldn't move or see. He didn't understand, one minute he was with Viola playing in the snow and then the next, he was chained. '_That angel, she did something to me,' _he thought. His eyelids refused to open so he concentrated a bit more on what he could hear.

Everything was rather dim. He couldn't perceive much more than a buzzing. But as time passed, the buzzing evolved into a small voice and then to his horror, shrieking and some talking.

''...Yes... Burn her...Nothing...Can...others-'' were the only thing his groggy mind could grasp. But those screams were the worst. So heart-wrenching and promising him so much pain. He couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

* * *

_Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture Pain Rape Torture __Pain Rape Torture_

**Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain ****Pain **

...

Branding.

* * *

Ciel was in a cage with the other trapped children. They were all filthy and scrawny, their eyes no longer holding any hope of someone saving them. Even he couldn't bother with wishing anymore after being in this timeless place.

In the middle of the circular room was an altar. A sacrificial altar. Human sacrifices were killed there once the children became too weak or unpleasing to the eyes of their captor and then disposed of. He had seen it too many times to be surprised, but never did he forget.

The next sacrifice was brought by the muscular masked men who always did the dirty work. She wasn't even struggling anymore when they laid her down. Another man held a knife in his hand high up and brought it down to stab her. And stab her. And stab her. And stab her. And stab her. Once she could no longer scream, the same men who brought her in dragged her out.

The group of masked nobles around the altar all laughed in joy. '_Disgusting__._' thought Ciel.

One of them pointed at Ciel's cage and gave an order. A burly man came and took him to the altar where people started restraining him.

''You know, you have such beautiful skin.'' said one of the nobles, licking him all the while. ''Too bad today's the day you're going to be marked,'' he grinned at him.

The boy started thrashing around, fear evident in his eyes. He couldn't be marked, he just couldn't. But the approaching burning metal said otherwise. '_No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!'_ he screamed in his mind.

Ciel's endless screams reverberated in the tortuous room. The laughter filled the air when hearing his scream. The metal touched him again even if he was already branded, just for their pleasure. And he screamed once again, but no one heard it this time. After they were done with him, he was thrown back into his cell.

* * *

While Ciel was agonizing in pain, he thought back to all his previous memories. The only one that stuck was one of the maids telling him to pray to God for happiness and forgiveness.

'_Has God ever answered my prayers? Why has he let me suffer like this. He's not the one who'll get me out of this, he's not the one who's going to save me. **Screw**** God**._'

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap. Footsteps were echoing in his prison. And then, something appeared.

''**You summoned me,**'' it stated. ''**How amusing, what is your name?**''

''My name is ...'' Ciel murmured, ''Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive.''

It laughed. ''**Fufufu... I see, that'll be fine. Then I should take a form suitable of being in service to an earl**''.

Slowly, it walked up to him. He could finally see its figure. It was a butler, a black-clothed demon butler.

''Well then, give me an order in exchange for your delicious soul.'' He bowed before adding one last thing.

''My little lord.''


End file.
